


History will not remember Merlin

by Cosmowashere



Series: History will not remember [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur loves merlin, I swear, Its Arthur POV., M/M, Merthur - Freeform, but its not trash, first person POV, its gay, sort of a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmowashere/pseuds/Cosmowashere
Summary: They say history will remember everything.But I know it’s not true.No, history will never remember that, but I will.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: History will not remember [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860220
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	History will not remember Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of a serie of my favorite ships!  
> This one is a Merthur One-shot. 
> 
> English is not my first language, so sorry for potential errors. Feel free to point them out in the comments!

They say history will remember everything. 

But I know it’s not true. 

History will not tell how your eyes lit up when you smile.

History will not tell how your ears redden every time you are flustered. 

It will not remember your blushed cheek. 

  
  


It will not tell how courageous you are, more than any knight. 

It will not tell you are the noblest of us. 

How you do not seek recognition for your bravery. 

It will not tell how hard it is for me to tell how I feel. 

History will not know how sweet your lips feel on mines. 

It will not know how powerful the magic running through you’re veins is. 

History will never know how soft your skin is. 

It will not tell how happy I am to wake up each morning to your smile. 

How you would follow me through hell. 

How you would sacrifice yourself for everybody. 

No, history will never remember that, but I will. 


End file.
